


To Hell and back

by Drosolmire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Big Boss! Damocles, Demon Exterminator! Adrien, Demon Exterminator! Marinette, Demon Hunter! Kim, Gen, Priest! Max
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosolmire/pseuds/Drosolmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Max Armistead, a priest-in-training is sent by the Vatican to work for the Department of Supernatural Affairs. Paired up with a demon hunter by the name of Hwang Kim, this priest-in-training's mettle is put to the test. Will he be able to turn into an exorcist worthy of the Vatican's praise or will he end up losing his sanity because of his partner's infuriating behavior, a pun-loving demon exterminator, a rowdy enforcer, a witch who stands as an antithesis to his very being, or the very fact that he has to live with all these colorful characters under one roof?</p><p>Rating is subject to change in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. I've reached the point where I've written an AU for this fandom.  
> The idea literally came to me last night just as I was about to sleep; sadly, sleep won that battle.  
> I have no idea how this story will turn out, but I at least hope you guys would enjoy it.

“My, how quaint,”

The hulking man rushed forward, blood and bile dripping from his mouth. It gurgled its own bodily fluids as it screamed profanities in demon-tongue; the ground cracked beneath the pressure it applied with its feet and hands.

“ _In nomine Patris_ ,” whispering under his breath as he made a downward motion with his hand, a beam of brilliant yellow light ascended from the sky and crashed onto the beast, impaling it and effectively pinning it onto the ground.

“Nice work, father!” a boisterous cheer came from behind him, and he cringed; his left eyebrow twitched for a split second “Please go and do your job, mister Hwang!”

“Don’t go getting your alb in a twist!” Hwang Kim teased, leaping over the large man and landing squarely on its sickly grey back “Any last words, scum?” he smiled cockily, taking an arrow from his quiver and drawing the string of his longbow.

The beast of a man squirmed underneath him and the light impaling it slowly started to fade away “Mister Hwang!” Max screamed, quickly regaining his composure and readying another prayer to subdue the beast.

A sickening crack resonated around them as the large arrow lodged itself firmly through the monster’s skull “Done~,” getting off of the carcass’ large back and dusting at his pants, Kim smiled cheekily at his companion “Were you _really_ concerned for a minute there, father?”

“Unbelievable,”

Inhaling deeply through his nose, Max sharply turned around and readjusted his glasses. Kim’s teasing comments were ignored as his black alb swayed through the wind. Pressing something on the temple of his glasses, a holographic image appeared in front of his face.

“Magister Damocles,” Max cleared his throat “We’ve taken care of the Behemoth,” tilting his head slightly sideward so as to give the elderly man a view behind him, Damocles chuckled “Excellent work, father Armistead,”

“Hey, old man!” Kim peered over Max’s shoulder and beamed at the holographic image of his superior “Kim,” Damocles smiled warmly, nodding in an acknowledging manner “You two get back here to get some rest,”

Turning slightly to the side and smiling at the two, Damocles nodded “I’ll get miss Corcoran to exorcise the remaining evil energies in that area,” the Magister's face disappeared as the holographic image vanished and the light that projected it came back to Max’s spectacles.

“Harsh,” Kim draped an arm around his companion’s shoulder “Little miss witch gets to do the exorcisms; _again_ ,” furrowing his brows and shaking his head, Max shrugged Kim’s arm off “First of all, she is not a witch,”

“Second, I am not a priest-“ Max frowned when he had noticed a mischievous glint in Kim’s eyes, he quickly spoke up “ _Yet_ ,” readjusting his glasses and moving towards the entrance of the decrepit building, Max shrugged “I am in no position to do exorcisms,”

“But you got those cool spell things,”

“They’re called prayers, mister Hwang,”

“Prayers? Like that bullshit talking to _God_ or something?” Kim pursed his lips when Max had turned towards him; his bespectacled companion glaring daggers at him “Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find-“

The preaching tone in Max’s voice made the hunter roll his eyes “Knock and the door will be opened to you,” he said along with Max “Yeah, yeah. You’ve told me that stupid verse ever since we were commissioned as partners,”

“Because it is a mentality that you need in your life, mister Hwang,” readjusting his glasses and smiling at his companion, Max opened the door from the inside of the decrepit building. The cold night wind swept by and rushed to the inside of the establishment.

“And you always say that at the end,” frowning at the comment that he had heard numerous times before, Kim wracked his thoughts “ _Ask and it will be given to you_ ,” he thought to himself, analysing each word as astutely as he could.

“Come, mister Hwang,” Max stood around two feet away from his companion “We both deserve a good night’s rest,” shaking his head as he was snapped out of his trance by the priest-in-training’s voice, Kim tightened the strap of his bow and ran forward, slowing down when he stood beside Max.

“ _Please_ ,” Kim snorted, earning him a confused look from the bespectacled exorcist.

“You just want to see miss _Desjardins_ again,” earning an elbow to the side from Max made Kim keel to the ground and gasp for air.

Kim choked out a laugh as he saw Max’s mischievous smile as the priest-in-training offered his hand to help the hunter up.

 ---

“ _State your business_ ” a mechanical female voice spoke up, and Max leaned forward into the microphone “Father Protector. Magister Damocles has requested for our return,”

“ _Welcome back, Father Protector, Holy Bow,”_ the doors slowly disappeared to the sides as a whizzing sound resounded through the chamber “I really think my nickname is lame,” Kim grimaced as he entered the immaculate white hallway after Max.

The doors behind them quickly reappeared and shut themselves “You should be honored to have such a title, mister Hwang,” Max’s voice and the clacking of their shoes was the only sound that emanated throughout the hallway.

“Couldn’t it have been ‘Super Awesome Demon Hunting Dude’ or something?” Max snorted at the title Kim gave himself “What?” the hunter asked curiously, seemingly finding no qualms with the name he had just came up with.

Pushing the double doors at the end of the hallway, the two were greeted by a large and majestic room. Classical music played softly in the background, and all pairs of eyes that were in the room landed on the two of them.

“Heeyyy,” a voice cut through the music and Max slightly cringed “Took you guys long enough,” a man with brilliant yellow hair turned around to look at the two new arrivals. His piercing green eyes scrutinized the two of them carefully.

“I’m _pawsitive_ that the Behemoth was too much for you two,” the blond grinned, which earned him a hiss of irritation from Max.

“It was just mister Hwang,” the priest-in-training moved away from the door and towards the lounge by the middle of the room “He was messing around. Again,”

Taking a seat by one of the empty couches, Max eyed the occupants of the lounge carefully.

The blond sat with as much grace as an ostrich, his arms draped over the rest of the couch and his legs wide open; he wore an all-black skin tight suit adorned with emerald jewels by the torso area. His black raincoat reached up to his shins.

Black cat ears adorned his head; whether they were clipped on or simply propped up by a headband, Max could never tell. The large green goggles that sat snugly on his nose further emphasized his slightly large eyes; and at closer inspection his irises looked rather sharp. Like that of a cat’s.

“Oh, that makes _purrfect_ sense,” he snickered at his own pun, earning him a groan from his companion to his left. Her smile betrayed her irritation, Max noted, and the tint of red on her cheeks signalled that the two of them just came back.

“Did any of you get hurt?” she asked with concern, earning her a smile and a shake of the head from Max “We’re completely fine, miss Dupain-Cheng,” a small sigh of relief escaped her lips and she nodded “I’m glad to hear that,”

Her head was crowned with dark-blue hair tied in two small pigtails, which complemented her rather plump cheeks. She wore a bright red tank top underneath a darker red jacket stylized with black spots. Wearing a short dress that reached just before her knees, Max surmised that it was purely for show; because she wore these black leggings underneath it.

“Hey, Adrien!” Kim opted a high five from the blond man, to which he returned eagerly “Kim!” Adrien smiled a toothy grin, tightening his grip “You messed around again?” the blond asked cheekily, earning him a snort from Kim “Uh, no?” the two laughed, making Max shake his head.

Marinette gave Max a sympathetic look, to which he smiled in an acknowledging manner. The large blank screen that was affixed to the wall to their left suddenly lit up “Good evening,” magister Damocles started, surveying the occupants of the room.

“Black Cat, Holy Bow, Father Protector and Ladybug,” he cleared his throat “Please come to my office immediately,”

“I have a task for you four,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's it for now, folks!  
> As I've said before, I have no idea how this story proceeds but hopefully I can make something out of it.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading!
> 
> P.S: Oh, and Numbers will be updated soon, too!
> 
> P.P.S: I also remember seeing a demon hunter AU in this fandom a while back (it was about Marinette, if I recall correctly), but couldn't find it anymore. Perhaps it held an unconscious inspiration for this work of mine, so I would like to credit it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Magister Damocles stated that the entity’s energy was around here somewhere,” Max started, readjusting his glasses “But isn’t this area under the scouting jurisdiction of miss Kubd-“
> 
> A flash of pink crashed onto the priest in training, and Max was sent flying backward, colliding onto the cold stone wall of the building behind them. He gasped out for air as blood spluttered forth from his mouth, a small cracking sound resonated through the chilling night breeze.

“Are you settling in well?” the question caught Max off guard, and the bespectacled priest blinked a few times owlishly as he stared at Marinette in a slightly blank gaze. The raven haired female stifled a giggle, smiling at Max and patiently waiting for a reply.

“A-ah, here?” gesturing beneath him, Max shook his head “In the department?” he asked again, earning him a wider smile and a nod from the female. As his gaze went past her, Max eyed the small dining area behind the lounge, and saw a mop of familiar red hair sitting by his lonesome.

Furrowing his brows slightly but paying no mind to the redhead, Max’s eyes continued to scan the entire interior of the deceptively large building “I’m fine, thank you miss Dupain-Cheng,” he smiled to himself, eyeing the grand chandelier that hung from above with awe.

Kim and Adrien bickered playfully about their demon exterminating prowess, much to the chagrin of Marinette. Max seemed to have caught wind of this and returned his attention towards the two males that ascended the steps ahead of them.

“I bet I can off more demons than you can at the end of the week,” Kim stated haughtily, earning him a snort from the blond “You have got to be _kitten_ me,” Adrien shook his head “I can _off_ more demons than you with a hand tied behind my back!”

“Oh yeah?” Kim smiled daringly “I’m _pawsitive_ ,” the blond smirked as the two males seemingly started asserting their dominance through a staring contest.

“Ladies, _please_ ,” Marinette stepped forward and up the last step, pushing the two males aside in the process “Magister Damocles called us in for a job. Let’s compare demon extermination statistics _later_ ,” she smiled at the two in a commanding fashion “Yes ma’am!” Adrien straightened himself, making a mock salute while Kim unconsciously seemed to do the same; minus the salute.

Smiling slightly at the spectacle, Max was rather confused of Marinette’s quick transitions from shy and reserved to powerful and outgoing in the blink of an eye the first few months of his transfer from the Vatican, but he’s learned to like both of her personalities; no matter how they reach the extreme ends of the spectrum.

Knocking on the large double doors by the middle of the second floor, Marinette placed both of her arms behind her back, swaying her hips to the side in a slow manner as she waited for someone to answer her knock.

A few seconds later, the left part of the door swung open, and revealed a woman who stood around half a head taller than Marinette. Her jet black hair fell up ‘til her chest, and a bright streak of purple hair covered her left eye. She sported a black and rather tight fitting long sleeved shirt, which was buttoned up until her neck. She wore an equally dark pencil skirt, that ended just right after her knees “Come in,” she muttered, gesturing to the four to make their way into the room.

Doing as they were instructed, the four stepped into the room, with Max being the last “Ah, good evening,” Magister Damocles smiled at them “Miss Corcoran,” he gestured towards the woman that manned the door “Please do prepare tea for all of us,”

Nodding in agreement and turning towards a door less room to their immediate right, the raven haired female disappeared as she made another right when she had entered the room and the distinct clacking of china resounded through the relatively large and empty study.

“Please, take a seat,” gesturing with both of his arms to the four chairs that stood in front of his desk, the elderly man cleared his throat “I would like to apologize in advance for giving you another task as soon as you’re previous one had just ended,” the four nodded in an acknowledging manner, bringing a smile to Damocles’ face.

Clicking something on the top of his table, a large holographic image appeared “After dispatching the Behemoth’s from your respective assignments, another entity has been sensed by miss Corcoran,” as if on cue, the raven haired female reappeared with a large silver tray with teacups and a single silver teapot.

“The entity possessed a much more malignant energy than the two Behemoth’s combined,” the raven haired female spoke up, her voice much more stronger than when she had greeted the four earlier “And it doesn’t seem to be anything that we’ve faced before,”

Nodding as he took a sip from his tea, Damocles pressed on the same button to make the image disappear “Holy Bow, Father Protector and Ladybug,” he started, smiling slightly when he had noticed the blond physically distraught over something “I would like you three to intercept the demon,”

Adrien was about to voice his protests when Damocles had cut him off “Black Cat,” the Magister turned to look at the blond and his raven haired assistant “You go and accompany Demon Witch to the location where Father Protector and Holy Bow defeated their Behemoth; so she can exorcise the negative energies in the area,”

The blond slouched in his seat and groaned, and Damocles smiled when no protests or inquiries were made “Well then, I suggest you five leave as soon as possible,”

 ---

“I can’t believe he just deliberately paired me off from my Bugaboo!” frowning and pouting as he held his lengthened baton on his shoulders as he rested his arms on the weapon, Adrien masterfully weaved through the fencing without so much as looking downward.

“ _Bugaboo?_ ” Juleka snorted, which earned her a glare from the blond.

“She’s adorable. She deserves an adorable nickname,” smiling to himself, the blond leaped from the elevation and landed squarely on the ground on his feet “Hence, Bugaboo,”

“ _Pawsitively_ creative,” the raven haired female’s tone was a mix of condescending and sarcastic, which lightened Adrien’s mood more than irritate him “Hey, don’t go using my own puns against me!” draping an arm around the Witch’s shoulder, the blond smiled and winked “Besides, I’m all yours for the time being, Juleka-joo,”

“ _Juleka-joo_?” the witch sounded so insulted that if she didn’t display the emotions of a dead fish that Adrien would be more than sure that she would be grimacing in disgust right now “It’s my task to protect you, o honorable Demon Witch,” winking again, the blond’s smile grew.

“Don’t play _catsanova_ with me, Adrien,” the mention of his name made the blond flinch in discomfort “You’re just trying to alleviate yourself of your disappointment because you aren’t with your _bugaboo_ right now,” Juleka showed a rare half-smile, which signalled Adrien’s defeat.

“Yeah, I know,” dropping his arm from her shoulder and lowering his face in defeat, the blond dragged his feet “Boss’ orders are orders,” a comforting hand found its way on his shoulder and Adrien looked up to see the same half-smile on Juleka’s face.

“The faster we get this exorcism done, the faster you can go to your Bugaboo’s side,”

 ---

“Magister Damocles stated that the entity’s energy was around here somewhere,” Max started, readjusting his glasses “But isn’t this area under the scouting jurisdiction of miss Kubd-“

A flash of pink crashed onto the priest in training, and Max was sent flying backward, colliding onto the cold stone wall of the building behind them. He gasped out for air as blood spluttered forth from his mouth, a small cracking sound resonated through the chilling night breeze.

“Father!” Marinette and Kim screamed out in unison, rushing towards the injured priest in training and furrowing their brows when they had managed to take a closer look at the something that had just crashed onto him; or rather, someone.

“Damn it all to hell!” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and frowning “I’ll pay you back threefold for that, you ugly piece of shit!” roaring at the unseen enemy, she blinked a few times when she had stepped on something soft; Max’s leg.

“Ugh,” he muttered, the pain from his back seemingly acting as an anaesthetic for any other source of pain “Oh shit,” the pinkette leaned downward and smiled nervously “Uhh, you okay, father?” she hissed as she saw a sliver of blood exit the side of Max’s mouth.

“God damn,” she quickly covered her mouth and shook her head, a newfound rage boiling inside of her when she beheld one of her colleagues bloodied because of her. Turning around and cracking her knuckles, she growled “Okay, shitstain, show yourself!”

“I’ll take him somewhere safe,” Kim easily picked Max up and pursed his lips; he had never seen the priest in training in a state like this “Okay,” Marinette nodded with an urgency, silently telling the hunter to leave as quickly as he can.

Kim ran off into the building that Max had crashed into and thankfully, it was empty. Laying Max down onto the wooden floor carefully, Kim flinched in discomfort when his bespectacled companion’s face had morphed into one of utter pain.

“Prop me up the wall,” Max ordered through half-lidded eyes and short breaths “Quickly!” he said in almost a scream, startling the demon hunter. Taking a few deep breaths before looking Kim in the eye, Max smiled “I’ll be fine,”

Biting at his lower lip, Kim was about to speak when Max shook his head “Go,” he gestured towards the roof “You go and give them support fire-“ Max ran out of breath and groaned “I’ll be fine,”

“Go!” the bespectacled priest in training repeated, which made Kim reluctantly rush up the stairs that led to the attic above. Taking a few deep breaths, Max closed his eyes and his ears twitched when he had heard a blood-curdling scream pierce through the stone walls from outside.

“ _As I say a prayer for my companions today, that the Lord above may touch them with His empowering hands-_ “ a bright light enveloped his entire being, and Max slowly felt the fatigue from his injuries fade away “ _-and give them the comfort and peace they need to persevere_ ,”

“ _I humbly ask, o God above, for you to cleanse my flesh of cuts and tears-_ ” as the beast from outside roared a second time, the clashing and clanging of weapons became audible to Max’s ears “ _-that I may fight with my companions dear, and bring glory upon Your name_ ,” newfound vigor coursed through his veins, and Max stood up from his position from the ground.

Blood soaked the wall that he was leaning on before, and the priest in training made a sign of the cross and gave a small prayer of thanksgiving; slowly descending the steps that lead to the ground floor of the building that he was in.

Stopping by the door, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Max reached from inside of his alb and touched the small wooden cross that hung by his chest “Grant me the power to fight, o Lord,” he muttered, slowly pushing the door open as he prepared himself to enter the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, second chapter!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Wind rushed in as Max pushed the door open, his blood pumping through his veins as he felt a staccato overtake the rhythm of his heart; the priest in training heard nothing but silence as he turned the corner to re-join his companions.

No sound fell upon his ears, no scent could be deciphered by his nose apart from that of rotting flesh; and his sight had heightened to such extremes that his vision had appeared somewhat blurry. The priest in training furrowed his brows and shook his head, a cacophony of sounds and smells assaulted his senses thereafter.

That single moment of hypersensitivity destroyed his balance and sent Max falling to one of his knees, hissing in pain as he regained his balance. The thud of steel resounded against the flesh of the demonic interloper, sending sickening cracks and squelches to his ears.

Rushing past the building he had just rehabilitated in, Max quickly made the sign of the cross “ _In nomine Patris_ ,” he said in a hushed tone “ _Et Filii,_ ” the priest in training’s voice grew louder, and he felt his temples throb “ _Et Spiritus Sancti_ -“ opening his eyes as he shouted the last part, Max drew a vertical line using his right hand followed by a horizontal line along the middle of the vertical one.

A bright light suddenly shone on his previously invisible sigil, and Max searched for their interloper; his dark brown eyes widening in surprise when it had fell upon jet black ones. The beast stood two- no, three heads taller than Kim and its skin was almost an immaculate white.

It clattered its sharp teeth as its head and neck moved around in erratic spasms. Its torso seemed to be only as big as one and a half of its head; lanky limbs adorned with sharp bone-like claws dangled idly from its sides. It opened its grotesque mouth to disgusting proportions and the same shrill scream from earlier was heard once more.

“ _Amen!_ ” Max exclaimed, sending forth the cross of light towards the beast “Miss Kubdel, Mister Hwang, Miss Dupain-Cheng; move!” the priest in training called out, easily catching the attention of his companions. The three turned to look at him with mild surprise but quickly leapt, jumped and rolled out of the cross of light’s way.

The beast slightly tilted its head to the side in what seemed to be a curious reaction towards the beam of light that rushed towards it. Its jet black eyes suddenly widened in realization, but before it could move out of the way, the cross had connected to its torso and face, sending it backward.

A boom erupted from the decrepit building from behind the beast as it crashed onto its decaying walls. The very foundation of the building shattered and the shrill screams of the demon were cut off when the building had seemingly crashed into it.

The four demon hunters seemed to relax, but Max suddenly frowned; his prayer did not seem to dissipate as it normally did as a sign that the beast being bound by it has been successfully slain. The priest in training quickly looked towards the rubble and saw it move slightly “Mister Hwang!” he screamed, making the other three look at him frantically “My prayer is still in effect; it’s still binding the beast!” Kim nodded in an agreeing manner and drew a single arrow from his quiver, pointing it towards the debris.

Taking a single breath as he let the arrow fly from his bow, a brilliant light shone through the wreckage and the beast stood up roaring, the cross made of light seemingly embedded on its small torso and face. As soon as it appeared, the arrow that Kim had let loose had impaled it squarely through its chest, making the demon scream out in pain.

The beast screamed and took one step forward, only to stop in its tracks when a string had encompassed its arms and body. Marinette held onto the end of her yoyo with both of her hands, the raven haired girl’s arms and legs trembled “Go Alix!” she hissed in pain as she felt the string slide away from her gloved hands.

Skating onward and glaring at the beast, Alix swerved to her right and leapt upward, clicking the heels of her shoes made two long blades extend from the tip of her skates, adjusting her trajectory accordingly as she slowly descended to the ground.

“Fucker,” the pinkette growled, doing a somersault with her right leg extended forward. The beast let out one last scream but then it no longer found any voice to do so, a large gash starting from the crown of its head extended up ‘til its chest had seemingly silenced it as black liquid seeped out from the large wound.

Landing on her feet and tapping her right foot on the ground, Alix shook her head “Disgusting,” clicking her heels once more to prompt the blades to disappear. Shaking her right leg frantically, the enforcer shook her head when some of the black liquid wouldn’t come off.

“Excellent work, miss Kubdel,” Max smiled, leaning towards the building behind him as he felt the fatigue creeping through his system. The pinkette turned around and quickly made her way to the priest in training, smiling nervously “Shit, you okay father?”

Raising a hand dismissively, Max nodded “I’m alright, thank you-“ his vision blackened, and his senses went numb, Max felt his eyelid become heavier as time progressed, and his eyes caught nothing but blurry images of his companions. He slowly faded to unconsciousness, and the last thing that he heard were muffled screams of concern.

 ---

“He’s just sleeping,” Juleka spoke in a hushed tone as she exited the small infirmary of their department. Three pairs of eyes softened with relief, while a pair of green orbs that shone brilliantly with curiosity seemed to speak volumes of questions.

“What’s the fucker called?” Alix leaned in her seat, raising an eyebrow curiously at the witch. Juleka breathed through her nose “Tallman,” she deadpanned “Much more powerful than a Behemoth,” her continuing statement seemingly made Adrien groan.

Raising an eyebrow in more of irritation than curiosity, the blond spoke up “So is the ‘Tallman’ responsible for father’s injuries?” silence fell upon their company, and Marinette was the one who broke it with a stammer “W-well, yes. And no,”

“Alix crashed onto Max when she was sent flying by the Tallman,” Marinette continued, a look of confusion graced Adrien’s features; which quickly morphed into sheer amusement “What the hell?” he stifled a laugh, earning him a glare from Kim and Alix.

Clearing his throat and raising his arms above his head, the blond stood up “I’m going, see you tomorrow Bugaboo~” he crooned, earning him a nervous smile from the raven haired girl. As the blond turned the corner and disappeared, Juleka snorted.

“I’ll be going to report to the magister,” turning to look at Marinette and Alix, she gestured with her head “You two accompany me so you can explain in detail what the Tallman is and what it is capable of doing,” the two females stood up and followed after Juleka.

Kim watched Alix intently, his eyes scrutinizing her face as much as he possible could until the three females turned the corner. The demon hunter felt blood rush to his face and he quickly shook his head, guilt seeping into his system.

The state that Max was in after he had crashed into the building was, unsavory, to say the least. Plus the very fact that the priest in training re-joined the fray after half a minute or so surprised the three of them. But Max wouldn’t have gotten into that mess if he were just a little bit more alert.

“Ask and it shall be given to you,” he muttered, a look of determination graced his features. Standing up and looking at the door to the infirmary intently, Kim closed his eyes and muttered an apology from under his breath; rushing towards the main hall and towards his room.


End file.
